


Racer X

by mercurybard



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charger is a bull</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racer X

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Fast and the Furious ain't mine

The Charger is a bull. No way the Supra Brian’s driving can beat that. But it’s not about beating Dom. It’s not about winning this drag race from here to the railroad tracks (and there’s a train coming, some small, rational part of his brain whispers).

 _“I live my life a quarter-mile at a time.”_

Tran’s dead. Jesse’s dead. Letty and Leon are long gone. Vince is in the hospital, and from there, he’ll go straight to jail where enough felonies stacked on top of one another will guarantee he’ll never breathe free again. Mia…Mia’s never going to trust them again. Either of them. And Dom…

Dom’s driving straight at an oncoming train, and there’s something wrong with the Charger. There shouldn’t be that much smoke coming out from under the hood. Dom swore he was never going back to prison. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out how this race is going to end.

Then why is Brian keeping his foot on the gas? Nothing about this assignment has gone the way it was supposed to. He wasn’t supposed to sleep with Dom’s sister, wasn’t supposed to start thinking of Jesse as a kid brother, wasn’t supposed to…

He steals a glance at Dom in the Charger. Yeah, there’s a lot of things he wasn’t supposed to do.


End file.
